De Carne e Osso
by Fiat Noctum
Summary: E ele repentinamente compreendeu que era humano. Tão frágil quanto qualquer outro. E seu império, tão quebradiço quanto os anteriores. Afinal, seria tarde demais?


**De Carne e Osso**

_"Ninguém nunca o viu sangrar..."_

Entretanto, sangrava.

A vida parecia esvair-se de seu corpo junto ao espesso líquido rubro. Como fumaça, por mais que quisesse mantê-la em si, escapava-lhe entre os dedos.

Tão frágil, tão quebradiça.

Sim, a sentia partir lentamente.

Caminhava na tênue linha entre consciência e desfalecimento, onde a fina névoa da exaustão o arrastava vagarosamente para as entranhas de um escuro abismo. Um murmúrio fraco escapou de seus lábios pálidos.

Seria o último?

_"Ninguém nunca o viu chorar..."_

Contudo, chorava.

Lágrimas involuntárias escapavam dos olhos turvos.

Lágrimas amargas.

Talvez devido a fumaça que fazia sua vista arder como fogo e lhe sufocava pouco a pouco. Talvez devido à dor, terrível algoz, tentando lhe arrancar a sanidade, espremendo seus últimos suspiros de agonia.

Sim, agonizava.

Os dedos invisíveis da morte pareciam apertar-lhe o pescoço, sua voz parecia chamá-lo disfarçada sob o barulho ensurdecedor de metal se retorcendo. Por quanto tempo mais?

Por quanto tempo ainda poderia desejar que fosse rápido...?

---

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - A voz metálica soava através do aparelhinho de comunicação. Irreal, como se distante, longínqua. Era com ele?

Sim, era.

O Sister Ray só estava esperando sua decisão. Ele não podia ter dúvidas.

Não dessa vez.

- Tenho. – Olhou adiante. Sua mão tremeu, titubeou. Mas sua vontade era mais firme.

Teimosia, determinação?

Já não havia mais meios de diferenciar, tudo se confundira. Ambição e obsessão. Orgulho e desprezo.

Visão e loucura.

- Fogo. – E apertou o gatilho.

Silêncio.

O silêncio mais mórbido que jamais presenciara. Por quanto tempo reinara aquela absoluta ausência de sons? Aquela anormal calma, carregada de estranhos presságios.

Como os segundos que precedem uma explosão.

- Presidente Rufus! A Diamond Weapon! Ela lançou projéteis em direção à torre da ShinRa! Cuid---

Apenas o chiado incessante, palavras incompreensíveis. O único som que se fez ouvir enquanto seus olhos estavam cravados naquele imenso clarão que aumentava.

O som do galope desenfreado do seu coração anunciou a hora derradeira.

E tudo o que ouviu então foram os próprios gritos de dor misturados ao som das janelas se estilhaçando.

---

_Dispensável_ foi o que pensou quando o fitou demoradamente. _Totalmente obsoleto. _

Que tipo de força aquele homem possuía para infringir-lhe tanto medo no passado? Quando olhava para ele via apenas um inútil punhado de banha cercado por outro punhado de bajuladores.

_Desperdício. _Apodrecendo a companhia lentamente.

Mas olhe onde estava agora.

Ali, deitado, usando seu terno mais bonito, seus sapatos lustrosos, sua gravata mais cara. O rosto feio pálido. Tanta ostentação por alguém que não valeu nada. _Patético._

Rufus segurou a vontade de olhar no relógio. Mereciam um crédito ao menos pela criatividade: quantas mentiras conseguiam inventar em suas odes ao morto! Quanto dinheiro havia sido pago para isso?

Afinal todos sabiam que o Ex-presidente ShinRa não passava de um maldito bastardo.

Demorara demais para morrer, isso sim.

Quando a cerimônia finalmente acabou e o caixão já estava a sete palmos abaixo da terra, Rufus se permitiu dar um breve sorriso. _Finalmente._

_---_

Acordou sobressaltado.

O rosto perdido em meio às montanhas de papéis dispostos sobre a mesa. Adormecera acidentalmente. E ainda diziam que o Vice-Presidente só servia de enfeite!

Olhou no relógio. Duas da manhã.

Teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

- Não acredito... – Levantou-se, massageando as têmporas. Piscou um par de vezes os olhos azuis e tentou, em vão, desamarrotar o sobretudo branco.

Há quanto tempo não dormia? Essa fora a primeira vez em dois dias, talvez mais. Quando é que a vida não era apenas trabalho para o Vice Presidente Rufus?

Encarou a xícara de café que enchera quase uma dúzia de vezes durante o dia e a noite passadas. Suspirou pesadamente e deixou-se cair na cadeira outra vez.

Estava absorto na difícil tarefa de amaldiçoar a própria distração quando o toque irritantemente alto do celular se fez ouvir.

Era Tseng.

- Fale, Tseng. – Disse, disfarçando o sono na voz. Não era normal que o Turk o ligasse naquela hora da noite.

Seu estômago revirou por um momento.

_Fome talvez_, disse a si mesmo. Mas sabia, internamente, que aquela ligação só podia significar uma coisa.

Más notícias.

- Senhor, aconteceu algo. – A voz séria do homem do outro lado da linha se fez ouvir. Rufus conteve um suspiro.

Tseng não teria ligado para desejar boa noite, teria? Coisa boa não era.

- Diga, vamos. O que foi que houve, afinal?

- Seu pai, Senhor... – O Turk hesitou por um segundo. Rufus sentiu certa ansiedade pelo desfecho da frase. – O Presidente ShinRa... Está morto.

_Morto._

Silêncio dos dois lados da linha.

- Meus pêsames, Senhor. – A voz de Tseng trouxe Rufus de volta a realidade.

- Ah? Ah... Obrigado, Tseng. – Respondera-lhe, ainda atônito. Não poderia definir o que sentia.

Tristeza? Felicidade? Raiva?

_Alívio?_

-... Rufus, a situação parece muito estranha, eu sei, mas... Tudo dará certo, acredite. – a voz do Turk soou branda, mas detinha uma nota de preocupação.

-... Obrigado, Tseng. – O loiro não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso.

Nada mais seria igual.

Um peso deixava seus ombros. A ameaça daquela figura, o domínio que aquele homem sempre tivera sobre ele. O medo que lhe infringia desde que era uma criança.

Nada é capaz de controlar as pessoas como o medo.

Ao mesmo tempo, havia outro peso enorme recaindo sobre si. Todas as responsabilidades que já tinha seriam dobradas, triplicadas. Fora arrancado de sua segurança violentamente, sem sequer aviso prévio. Todos os problemas seriam seus. Todas as falhas seriam sua culpa.

Tudo estava em suas mãos.

E havia também uma vozinha lá no fundo lhe dizia que fora vingado.

Que toda a dor que a mão pesada do pai já lhe causara, que todos os gritos que já tivera que suportar calado, que todas as vezes que desejara fugir para onde ninguém nunca pudesse encontrá-lo finalmente foram vingadas.

Que _ela_ fora vingada.

A mãe que ele amava. A mãe que o pai mandara matar. Afinal, o Velho nunca sujaria as mãos, não é mesmo?

- Tseng, me diga... Agora eu sou o novo presidente da companhia, não sou?

- Sim, Senhor. Acredito que sim. – O moreno sentiu a inquietação da outra voz. - Mas não se preocupe. Sei que foi tudo muito repentino, mas o Senhor... Rufus, estaremos ao seu lado.

O jovem ShinRa permitiu-se dar um longo suspiro. A firmeza na voz do Turk parecia fazer com que as coisas se tornassem mais simples.

-... Agradeço. – Sorriu perante a cumplicidade muda que dividiam.

- Aliás, Senhor, estava trabalhando até essa hora? – A seriedade estava de volta na voz de Tseng.

O silêncio do loiro só serviu para confirmar suas suspeitas.

– Faça um favor a si mesmo e descanse um pouco, Rufus. Você ainda precisa comer, dormir e respirar às vezes.

Só então sentira o cansaço se abater sobre os ossos violentamente.

Havia um fundo de razão nas palavras do moreno. Pelo menos naquele dia, iria descansar um pouco. Já não era questão de teimosia, era bom senso.

E precisaria acordar bem disposto para a torrente de problemas do dia seguinte.

Mas tinha que admitir: pesando os prós e contras de toda a situação, somando ao sono e fome terrível que sentia, à dor de cabeça infernal que assolava sua sanidade, à pilha de papéis sob a mesa que precisava de um destino, aos seus sentimentos confusos e à luz ofuscante do corredor que quase lhe queimara os olhos quando abriu a porta...

...Bem, não era assim tão desagradável.

_Muito pelo contrário, _pensou, enquanto trancava a porta do escritório atrás de si.

---

Sonhos?

Ou realidade?

Ele não sabia diferenciar quando tudo o que ouvia eram vozes difusas entre uma e outra lembrança.

Às vezes ouvia a voz de Tseng. E ela sempre soava preocupada.

De vez em quando ouvia Reno falar. Suas brincadeiras sempre pareciam ter uma pontada de nervosismo.

Mas nunca conseguia responder. Por mais que quisesse, sua boca não obedecia às ordens que dava.

Mas ele não estava acostumado a não ser obedecido.

E continuava mandando.

Houve momentos em que simplesmente não ouvia nada. Não via nada. E nem sentia nada.

Mas, na maior parte do tempo, sentia medo.

Em parte porque sabia o que tinha acontecido consigo mesmo. Em parte porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo agora.

Essa era a morte? Afinal, devia estar morto, não devia? A torre fora atingida, não fora? Ele fora atingido. Ele sentiu a dor. Sentiu o sangue. Sentiu a morte chamando seu nome. Sentiu-se desfalecer, como que pela última vez.

Ou essa era a punição?

A vingança por tudo que causara. Para devolver-lhe toda a dor que infringira.

Para fazê-lo sofrer como sofreram os moribundos pelas ruas de Midgard, as crianças abandonadas, aqueles que nunca viram a luz do sol. Todos os que a ShinRa considerou dispensáveis.

E foram muitos.

Nem podia dizer que era injusto. Afinal, não era. Nunca era. Não para gente como ele. Gente como o Presidente Rufus.

Não. Gente como ele era o câncer do Planeta. Infectava os bons, destruía-os pouco a pouco. Matava. E sempre deixava cicatrizes. Às vezes, por demais profundas.

Exatamente como ele.

Ele pensava nessas coisas quando ficava, durante um tempo incontável, apenas viajando na própria mente.

Não estava acordado, tampouco dormia.

E, era nessas horas, que se entregava aos castigos da mente. A cabeça pode fazer coisas incríveis.

Até um homem como Rufus sentir-se culpado.

Mas sua consciência nunca o impedira antes. E ele não pretendia deixar que essa fosse a ilustre primeira vez. A única coisa mais forte que sua própria mente era sua teimosia.

Seria o suficiente?

Teimosia seria o suficiente para mantê-lo vivo? Seria o bastante para fazê-lo sobreviver na mesa de operação durante a cirurgia, para fazê-lo acordar do coma?

Para reerguer a ShinRa?

Talvez, se seu coração resistisse à parada cardíaca no helicóptero a caminho do hospital, se as mãos dos cirurgiões fossem firmes ao tentar conter a hemorragia interna, se seu corpo resistisse ao pós-cirúrgico, se nenhuma infecção hospitalar o acometesse.

Talvez, apenas.

Ser um homem de carne e osso não era fácil.

Homens de carne e osso sentem dor, se ferem. Às vezes, homens de carne e osso se tornam incapazes de andar. De vez em quando, homens de carne e osso dormem.

E não acordam mais.

Porque a carne se rasga e o osso se quebra.

Rufus finalmente descobriu que era um homem de carne e osso. Que chorava. E que sangrava.

Que era mortal.

Ninguém acreditava que ele conseguiria sobreviver à explosão. Mas sobrevivera. Ninguém acreditava que ele conseguiria resistir ao resgate. Mas resistira. Ninguém acreditara que ele seria capaz de manter-se vivo durante a cirurgia. Mas ele se manteve.

Ninguém nunca acreditara em Rufus.

Mas ele mostraria mais uma vez a todos que estavam errados.

Porque ele acordaria do coma. Sobreviveria.

Porque ele seria acometido de uma doença terminal. E se curaria.

Porque a teimosia de Rufus ShinRa não era brincadeira.

Ainda hoje dizem que aquele homem podia não ser imortal.

Mas, ao menos, chegou bem perto.

**FIM**

E aí está seu presente, Gure-nii. Espero que tenha gostado.

Eu sei que deixei de colocar muitos elementos da história original, e coloquei muitos outros que nunca apareceram originalmente. Mas relevem, porque foi proposital. Um pouquinho de liberdade sempre dá um tempero a mais (espero!).

Espero realmente que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! Peço mil desculpas se acabou saindo muito confuso! São retalhos de memórias, apenas.

Bem, um tributo ao meu presidente megalomaníaco favorito, o vilão regenerado, Rufus ShinRa.

Sinta-se à vontade para comentar! Obrigada por ler e até a próxima!

**Fiat Noctum**


End file.
